


Edge of Nowhere

by Luna_Roe



Series: Edge [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Borderlands 3
Genre: F/M, He sent her away, One day her knight in dingy armor will come, Romance, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: He had sent her away for her own safety. He wanted to be sure that he could keep her safe before bringing her to his side. But when would he call for her? When would he return for her? Only her God-King knew the answer.
Relationships: Troy Calypso & Tyreen Calypso, Troy Calypso/OFM, Troy Calypso/Original Character(s), Tyreen Calypso & OFM
Series: Edge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571965
Kudos: 9





	Edge of Nowhere

~~

It had been months since things started to worsen for the COV. It had been months since Troy secreted me away to a small little cabin on the edge of nowhere for safety. It had been months since I had seen him, the love of my life, my knight in dingy armor. I wanted nothing more than to see him, to talk to him, to be in his arms again. For a while, after the day he told me of the danger he and Tyreen were in, I stayed by his side. We grew closer during that time. But when the Crimson Raiders found me one day, scavenging parts for Troy’s arm, that bliss came to an end. It hadn’t been Troy to save me from them that day, but Tyreen.

She and I had always had a difficult relationship. But in the end, she cared for me. She knew how important I was to her brother, and therefore she cared. She saved me that day and whisked me to the safety of Troy’s arms. Soon after, though, Troy had me taken to this little cabin… my own personal prison. It was too risky to speak with him, unless the Crimson Raiders found me. They would do whatever needed to get to him and Tyreen, and though my heart ached for him, I knew that I couldn’t lead the enemy to them.

“God-King’s Favored,” Came the voice of a zealot entering the cabin. I didn’t look up from my work. I simply stayed focused on my task. One day Troy would come to get me and when he did, I would have a new, better arm awaiting him. My silence in response to the zealot seemed to irk him as he cleared his throat and continued, “I have a message from our God-King.”

This got my attention. He hadn’t sent a message in months. Sure, he would send signs he was still there. Sometimes flower petals would be on the windowsill in the morning, petals of flowers that did not grow on Pandora. Others I would see a beautiful bird take flight across the sky, but in a color that was unnatural, a clear sign that Troy had sent the creature to make me smile. But a message? This time I turned, and even made to stand from my seat.

The zealot worried himself instantly and motioned for me to stay seated, “No need to stress yourself, Favored One!” He refused to touch me, which was fine by me. I placed a hand on my stomach, cradling the life inside me as if to comfort it, and waited for the man to continue. The zealot, after assessing I was fine, continued, “God-King Troy sends this to you, Favored One. And, he sends news that the Great Heretic has been dealt with. The Firehawk is no longer a threat to the God-Twins.”

I took the message, a hand-written letter, the zealot offered me and smiled at him. A gesture that I knew he was unused to. I thanked him and dismissed him from the cabin, allowing him the safety of the outside world and I the safety of privacy to read the first correspondence Troy had sent me since he sent me away.

The letter was simple and short. He was coming.

~~


End file.
